In recent years, consumer vehicles have implemented various combinations of active and/or semi-active suspension systems. Such active and semi-active suspension systems allow for greater control of a position of the associated suspension systems, leading to a smoother ride for occupants of a vehicle that implements active suspension systems in addition to improved handling characteristics of the vehicle. In order to enable control of the position of active and semi-active suspension systems, it is required to know the position (e.g., a deflection) of the respective suspension system. Typically, a sensor capable of measuring deflection of the suspension system (e.g., a ride height sensor, a linear encoder, a potentiometer, etc.) is used.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Although the figures show layers and regions with clean lines and boundaries, some or all of these lines and/or boundaries may be idealized. In reality, the boundaries and/or lines may be unobservable, blended, and/or irregular.